Forget Me Not
by aquameg
Summary: Major AU. This story takes place years into the future where Dan Howell has just begun his career as a Recon and is majorly disappointed when he is assigned the planet Earth. He goes forward hoping in the near future he will be assigned a new section when he discovers something impossible. Spaceboy!Dan and Plantboy!Phil of sorts. T to be safe if I continue. Not a cliffhanger ending


**Forget Me Not**

 _This is something I've been wanting to write for quite a while now. Yes, it is a Dan and Phil AU. I got the idea from SpaceBoy!Dan and PlantBoy!Phil and I have no idea how it became such a large idea. I may continue it, if enough of you want me to. Just now that this take place far into the future when all of the human race had to flee the Earth when it began to "die", so to speak. The human race, or what remains of it, live in three large spaceships in, well, space. There is a special job called Recon that has people assigned to different "Sectors" of the solar system. Dan was assigned Earth. So, this is only a small taste because I love the beginning of the story idea and I wanted to type and maybe share it. I originally was not going to share it and then thought, "why not?". So here it is. Enjoy._

If there were a number of things Dan knew, this would qualify. The screen shows that Earth is not ready for terraforming just yet, as he predicted. Just like the other many days he'd been sent here. Once every week… And for what? Nothing, basically. Earth was a lost cause. High Command should know this by now.

He sighs as he swipes at the settings of the machine, gloved fingers chaffing against the plastic screen. He sets it to continue its reading for until he returns the following week. If he came the following week, of course. He'd demand a new planet, or at least a new section. He's tired of this dead Earth. Its nothing but a shell of what it had used to be.

He turns, stepping down the small amount of stairs connecting the Terraformer to the ground. He's walking down when a glint of light catches his eye and he looks in that direction. Now what could possibly be making that light? He pauses midway down the steps, unsure of what to do. Is he supposed to go and check it out and report it later? Or just report it now and have someone else check it out?

Biting his lip, Dan decides to find out what it is himself. For some odd reason he has a strange pulling feeling in his gut.

He has to walk past his small ship and a strange nervousness passes through him. Maybe another ship had landed here. Might have even crashed. Or, of course, it could be nothing at all. Dan is hoping it's nothing.

Dust is kicked up by his feet, staining the whitish color of his space suit's pants at the ankles. He leaves footprints behind in the reddish dust as he continue forward.

After walking for about five minutes he's about to call it quits and leave, when something silver sticking from the ground catches his eye. Curious, he walks to it and discovers it to be a hatch.

Wait… a hatch? Hadn't everything been destroyed on Earth following the Great Catastrophe? Dan bites his lip. What could be inside it? A building remaining strong? Or maybe a vault of an old bank.

He really shouldn't be opening it.. But how could he resist?

He grabs the circle lever and twists it, air hissing as the hatch releases and lifts upwards. It squeaks loudly, obviously not having been open for decades at the least. What the now opened hatch reveals is a deep, round hole with a ladder on one wall.

This mystery tunnel only strengthens Dan's curiosity. Especially when it's completely lit up and goes deeper into the ground.

Dan pulls himself up and into the tunnel, placing his feet on the third railing. He climbs down and just as his feet touch the bottom, the hatch closes, sealing once more. He stares up at it for a few seconds, hoping iy can open again. He turns to observe what is behind him. A sealed door leading to who knows where.

He scans the sides and the surface of the door, trying to find if he can open it. A lever at the side is what sticks out the most and so Dan pulls it, watching as the door unseals and slowly slides open. What is on the other side takes his breath away.

Trees, trees, and more trees. They arch upwards, tall and thick with green leaves. Smaller plants grow near the bottom of the trunks, clinging to the bark or reaching out across the ground. He's blinded by the sudden amount of color. Blues, reds, yellows, and so many more colors paint the mostly green foliage.

He jumps when a blur of grey darts past him, hissing. Birds chirp above him, hiding in the branches of the trees.

How are there so many trees here? He thought the last remaining tree, plant, even, was back at Mothership, only seen by the special. He believed he'd never get to see a plant himself, settling for exploring space and seeing the stars.

His gaze slides back down when someone( _How is someone here the entire population is supposed to be on one of the ships_ ) clears their throat. Another man stands in front of him, eyes wide with shock and confusion. He looks to be just as surprised as Dan feels. His eyes are a light blue, shinning in the light filtering through what Dan can now see is glass above them. His hair is black and reaches his shoulders, the tips uneven. His skin is pale despite living where sunlight can easily reach him and suddenly a small smile is gracing the other's lips.

"Oh," he said, voice light and welcoming despite the odd situation. "Hello. Who are you? I'm Phil."


End file.
